Endless Love
by Wonderland Willow
Summary: A one-shot of what was going through Brandon and Callie's mind leading up to their love-scene.


**Hola amigos! I decided to make a one-shot of what was going through Brandon and Callie's minds leading up to their mind-blowing, mesmerizing love scene in Idyllwild, because I still can't get over it and I never will.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own The Foster or any of the characters in this story. There is also some dialogue from the show.**

* * *

 **Brandon's Pov:**

"So….there's something I have to tell you before, everything hits the fan." Callie announced. I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion as she sat down beside me.

"Okay." I uneasily answered. A million thoughts began racing through my brain. Was she hurt? Did something go wrong? Did she have sex with AJ? _What?_ I mentally grimaced. No she would never have sex with AJ, she only kissed him, right? Right?

"You know about Carmen accusing Rita of hitting her?"

"Yeah." Now I was lost, where was this conversation going? She then explained to me how she had secretly recorded Carmen admitting to lying about Rita….but also herself admitted to our relationship we had while she was at GU, and how she sent it to Rita. I sighed deeply. I wish I could say I almost forgot about that period of life, but how could I? It was the most I had ever been happy, beside when I'm playing piano.

It was a time when Callie had chosen _me_ before anyone else; when all we had was each other, and that was enough. I remember when I snuck off to see her, how she ran out of the house and sprinted toward me, wrapping her arms around my neck and sighing happily into my ear. I remember how it sent chills down my spine and how I breathed in the scent of her vanilla shampoo as strands of her hair waved in my face. I remember kissing the side of her head and muttering a quick "I'll txt you." before slipping a phone in her front packet. Having a relationship with her, even if it was in secret, was the best period of time in my life.

"The judge will never let Lena and Stef adopt me, and they're probably going to be a little mad at you too so…I'm sorry about that." She continued to explain. I didn't know what to say, I knew deep down she was right. There was no way she could be adopted now. But I still cared about her, and only her.

 **Callie's Pov:**

"I hope you understand." I concluded. I thought he was going to be so mad, he'd probably yell about how moms would be so upset with him, how I ruined his life, or worse, he'd start avoiding me again. I know I was never the best to him, and when he rejected me and we started avoiding each other, it was one of the hardest times in my life. He didn't know how much I loved him. So, I was surprised when he replied with

"I don't care about me. What's going to happen to you?" I should've known. He's done this basically since the moment we met. Putting aside himself for me. How could I've ever let him go? I sighed deeply, not knowing how to answer.

"I uh, I can't go back to GU. So, hopefully I can live with my dad." Brandon shook his head in disagreement.

"Callie….there must be-" I knew what he was about to say, and I didn't want to hear it. Hadn't I told him before that not everything works out for me? Hell, nothing works out for me.

"No, it just wasn't meant to be. None of it, I guess, was meant to be." I referred to earlier when I had sent the recording to Rita earlier, I had confidence because I knew I'd at least get something out of all this mess, Brandon. But when I questioned him about seeing his car outside of Girl's United and he denied it, I knew I had lost him for good. He didn't want to say yes, because he knew then that'd I'd take a shot at getting back together, and he clearly didn't want that. He didn't want me anymore.

 **Brandon's Pov:**

She looked at me, sadness pooling in her dark orbs. I opened my mouth, but nothing would come out. I knew exactly what she was talking about. I knew that she knew I was lying about going to GU.

"I was outside of Girl's United, the other night." She looked at me with the same look she did at the fundraiser. I knew what she wanted, and I wanted it too, so badly. I wanted to capture her lips in mine and give in to what we both desired; each other. But I just couldn't take that chance. I couldn't have her break my heart again, it would destroy me.

"I think we should just say goodnight." I watched as the hope drained from her eyes and she looked away quickly. She stood up abruptly without another word and strode up the stairs. I sat back on the couch and sighed angrily, _what was I doing?_

 **Callie's Pov:**

I looked at him, glancing down at his lips, silently telling him what I wanted. He parted his lips and I felt a flutter in my stomach as my body prepared to have what it's been longing for months.

"I-I think we should just say goodnight." It felt like a slap to the face. I felt my cheeks heat up in embarrassment of being rejected by him yet again. My heart felt heavy and I could feel the tears begin to collect behind my eyes. I quickly stood and hurried up the stairs before he could see me cry.

I walked into my room that I was staying and shut the door behind me. I took a deep breath, trying to convince myself it wasn't a big deal. But it was. I had just thrown any chance of being adopted out the window with confidence that everything would be alright because I would finally be allowed to be with my only real love. I never anticipated that he'd had enough of me though. I guess everyone does at one point. I changed into my pajamas and shut off the light, crawling into bed. I tried to ignore the cold chill of the room and how the sheets felt like the freezing wasteland of my heart. I attempted to fall asleep but just tossed and turned. Why had I been so stupid? What was so wrong with me that he didn't love me anymore?

 **Brandon's Pov:**

I sat and watched the fire, trying to contain myself to the first level. Not even that was enough space from her. It's like her very presence calls to me, tempting me. I hurt her, I felt like shit for hurting her. I now her better than anyone else, and I could tell she really wanted me to kiss her. I could also tell that she was about to cry when I suggested we just go to bed. You made the love of your life cry, nice going. I sat and silently argued with myself. She was right up stairs. And there's really no other person here besides Mariana, who had been knocked out for hours already. What are you thinking? I groaned and decided that it had been a long enough day and that I needed some sleep.

As I lay on the bed, I felt unsatisfied. My brain still wouldn't shut up and kept going back on forth, debating on whether to sneak into Callie's room. Maybe I should just talk to her, explain why I decided against us. I nodded to myself, it was a good idea. Or maybe I should just go in and wrap my arms around her body and indulge in her lips. I sat back down. If I went in there I knew that second idea would win. But really, what's stopping us?

"Fuck it." I growled out and flung the sheets from my body. It was time to get my girl back.

 **Callie's Pov:**

I had given up on sleep and just decided to stay curled up in a ball for the rest of the night. That is until I had my door creak. I opened my eyes, staying still. I heard footsteps and I looked behind me, seeing Brandon right walking over to me. I sat and looked up at him as my heart began racing. What was he doing?

Without words he sat down, gently placing his hand in mine. My breath caught in my throat as we hesitated for a few moments, both silently asking if this was really happening. As he leaned in, all my doubt melted away. This is what I wanted, what we both wanted. This kiss was different than any other time we kissed, I could feel it. As we finally brought our lips to each other's a fiery passion ignited in my stomach and trailed lower. I felt as if he could sense that because the next thing I knew, Brandon was running his hands down my sides. We were discarding clothes and kissing places we'd never laid our lips on before. It was much different.

 **Brandon's Pov:**

We lay there wrapped in each other's arms as our breathing started to slow. I thought back to the winter ball, when Callie had told me that she had sex with Wyatt. Now, as I held her naked body against mine, I couldn't be more relieved that it was a lie. I couldn't imagine ever letting anyone else experience her, see her like this. Have her claw their back, bite down on their neck, gasp their name into their ear when they hit just the _right_ spot….and afterwards, have her cry into their chest, not because she didn't like it, but because she _did_. She was finally able to trust someone enough to let them take her, have her completely, love her endlessly, and that's what I did, what I would continue to do for all of my life.

* * *

 **And there you go, the gorgeousness that is brallie! Thanks for reading, if you liked it be sure to review and check out my other stories.**


End file.
